Various portable anchoring devices have been proposed for anchoring boats to shore using a stake affixed to the ground as an attachment point for a tether connected to the boat. Such devices can also be used as an attachment point for a leash in tying up pets such as dogs, and tie down lines for tents and other structures. Such devices can also be used to provide support to other temporary structures such as umbrellas, fishing rods, signs, drink holders, grills, gaming equipment, such as volleyball netting, and concession stands, for example.
Such portable anchoring devices often use an integrated slide hammer to force the stake to penetrate the ground as disclosed for example in Owen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,458. The slide hammer can also be used to remove the stake from the ground.
Unfortunately, such devices can be bulky, difficult to operate, and can expose the user to unwanted contact with the sharpened tip of the stake.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus which addresses one or more of the above identified inadequacies.